Sleepover
by kazuma85
Summary: Renji convinces Ichigo to let him spend the night in his room, wanting to get away from Urahara. Interesting things happen. Ren-Ichi yaoi.


**Sleepover**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning<strong>: Explicit Yaoi in this story.

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>The sun was setting slowly on the horizon, shining with a red-orange glow upon the Karakura town. Ichigo was going home from school, with a loud redhead following him.<p>

"Please?" Renji asked, trying his best to keep it civil and not grab the teen and shake him to convince him.

"No."

"Come on!"

"I said no! My room's not a Shinigami hotel! Everybody's already keeping their gigai in my closet without my consent!"

"I can stay in your closet too, doesn't bother me," Renji shrugged, betraying his desperation.

"It bothers _me_! I finally have some peace while Rukia's at Soul Society and now _you_ wanna sleep in my closet? No fuckin' way!"

"Pleeease don't make me go to Urahara's! You know how they are! I'll never hear the end of their bitchin' about every meal I have! And if I see another floor mop any time soon, I'll seriously hurt someone."

"I'll never hear the end of your snoring," Ichigo grumbled, not even looking at the tall redhead.

"I don't snore! Hey," Renji grinned, "Does that mean you're lettin' me stay?"

"Maybe. But I've got rules."

"What about?"

"Well, first, you're sleeping on the floor cause you're too big for my closet. No noise, no snoring and no talking if I wanna sleep. Got it?"

"That's already covered in 'no noise' part, dontcha think?"

"Smartass," Ichigo snorted. "And no sneaking about at night."

"What if I gotta go?"

"Where?"

"You know... go?"

"Oh..." the blond blushed a bit, "You can do that... And nothing else! I don't want my dad to find you in front of the fridge in the middle of the night."

"Why are ya blushing?" Renji grinned, nudging the other with his elbow.

"Shut up, I'm not blushing," the teen grumbled just as they arrived to his home.

He was in fact blushing, because the thought of the redheaded Shinigami in his room, or half naked in his bathroom was making him... Want stuff. That was the main reason why he tried to refuse Renji, but obviously wasn't able to resist. He just hoped he wouldn't embarrass himself somehow that night.

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>"Can I take a shower?" Renji asked as they settled in Ichigo's room, a futon on the floor already prepared for the redhead to sleep on. He had conveniently brought a bag with some of his stuff, almost as if he knew Ichigo would let him stay.<p>

"Just go," Ichigo sighed, sitting down on his bed, letting his upper half fall sideways on the mattress. He wanted to fall asleep quickly, so he wouldn't have to look at the other man and try to hide his blush. Good thing he was genuinely tired. He studied Renji as he dug through his stuff, taking his own shower gel, a towel and his white kimono in which he slept.

As the redhead walked out, Ichigo finally managed to calm down a bit and doze off. In the haze of his half slumber, he saw Renji coming back after some time, the kimono tied loosely around his waist, revealing his chest and abs. The tall man was just weaving his hair into a long, thick braid and Ichigo barely suppressed the urge to whine at the view, deciding it was wiser to turn away, towards his window.

"G'night, Ichigo," the redhead murmured, keeping quiet. He didn't want to piss the kid off, now seeing how he was almost asleep.

"Night, Ren." The blond said sleepily, not realizing how the abbreviation of the name made Renji smirk lightly.

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>Sometime during the night, Renji woke up, hearing soft, muffled sounds coming from Ichigo's bed. If he was hearing it right, those where quiet moans and whimpers of such nature that it made his groin tighten. He'd already made peace with the fact that he was crazy about the kid and that he could only dream of being with him. That scowl with a capital 'S' on his face was making sure to keep people out of his personal space, and Renji wasn't insane to try his luck... When Ichigo was awake, that is.<p>

He stayed on the floor, slowly crawling on all fours to the teen's bed, looking like a big jungle cat ready to pounce. He wanted to hear more of those sounds that were betraying Ichigo's wet dream, obviously, because now he could see the blond moving slightly, grinding into the bed.

Renji almost fell on his ass when he heard whose name the teen was calling in his sleep.

"R-Renji..." The sound was muffled against the pillow, but it was evidently his name. There wasn't another Renji in Ichigo's life, so... Could it really mean the blond wanted him, at least subconsciously?

"Warm... Nnnn, good..." A gasp followed the words.

Renji's cheeks burned and his heart seemed to be pounding in his throat, ringing in his ears.

Would it be bad...? If he touched him in his sleep? Only one glide of a hand... Or a kiss maybe? Would it be too much? What if Ichigo then wakes up?

A soft sigh shook him up from his thoughts, deciding he won't give a damn. Opportunities like this are so rare, it would be a shame to let it go.

He slowly stood up, lifting Ichigo's cover, one knee pressing into the mattress, making the bed creak in protest. He winced at the sound, but Ichigo didn't seem to notice – he was still in the middle of his dream.

Renji settled himself behind the teen, deeply inhaling his scent. He was hard and aching, barely containing himself from pressing flush to Ichigo's backside and rut against him. The blond said his name again, hiding his face in the pillow and arching his back. His butt rubbed back against Renji, almost making him gasp out loud.

He tentatively slid his arm around the teen's waist and lowered his lips to his soft neck. He kissed there, sucking gently... A little bit of tongue, just to taste the young man... His heart raced when Ichigo mewled in his sleep, revealing more – now a pale shoulder sticking out from the too big t-shirt he slept in.

Renji was beside himself from lust while nibbling onto that young shoulder, wondering if it's ever been marked with a love bite. No, he doubted it had been. Ichigo was too young and too busy... And oh-so-shy when it came to anything sexual, even a kiss.

His hand traveled down the teen's stomach, lower and lower, until he found his stiff member that started throbbing the moment he grasped it through Ichigo's pajama bottoms.

"Unh... Ohh... Ren..."

"Come for me," the redhead murmured, forgetting that he was supposed to stay quiet.

Ichigo's breath caught in his throat as orgasm crashed through him, making him writhe and shiver in the warm hold, against the solid body behind him. He moaned, waking himself with the sound as the pleasure still pulsed through his cock. Gasping, he grabbed at the bed sheet to turn on his stomach, wanting to make a few more thrusts against the bed, to feel those last few throbs of pleasure until he became too sensitive.

The only problem was, something was limiting his movements. And he felt a hand gripping his dick. And it wasn't his, he checked – one hand was crammed under the pillow and the other was gripping the sheet, so...

He quickly sat up, whipping around only to be shocked when he saw his friend in his bed, staring back at him.

"Renji?"

The big redhead reached for him and yanked him back down, grinning wolfishly. "I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not," he murmured, nuzzling the flushed face of the stunned boy in his arms.

"What the hell, let go!"

"You're so hot when you're coming," Renji purred.

"You saw... Oh fuck..." Ichigo gulped, feeling panic rising. "Renji..."

"Hey... You _were_ dreaming about me, so... I wouldn't do this if you didn't call my name... I want you, Ichigo. Now, do you want me too, or you accidentally dreamed about me?" He smirked, tugging the blond closer, locking their gazes. "Tell me," he demanded.

Ichigo sighed, feeling unusually relieved. He was terribly embarrassed at first and hated his brain for dreaming _that_ right when Renji was in his room, but now... Wordlessly, he leaned closer and pressed his lips against Renji's, just staying like that, doing nothing more. Even that felt amazing, but he needed Renji to make the next move.

The redhead's lips parted with a silent moan, turning the mere contact into a real kiss, his arms sliding around the teen's wiry frame. For Ichigo, it felt better than a dream and he already started to feel a slight throb of new desire.

"I need to see you whole," Renji purred, not parting from the blond's mouth even for a moment. Those lips were so warm and so soft... So innocent... A devil's smirk appeared on his own when he thought of all the ways Ichigo's pretty mouth could be used, and all the sounds he could make.

"Renji," the teen whispered, a shock of pleasure pulsing through his body as the redhead flipped him on his back and pinned him down. He always liked when Renji's hard, muscled body pressed against him when they were sparring, but was always afraid that he'd notice somehow. It was such a relief to have it off his chest, finally.

"That's it baby, say my name... Tell me you want me..." Renji nearly growled, pulling Ichigo's t-shirt up and off, throwing it somewhere on the floor. Instantly, his lips were pressed against the teen's neck, nuzzling the soft skin, feeling the fast heartbeat from the jugular.

"I..." The boy gasped, feeling the teeth sink into his skin. "I want..." Renji's lips traveled lower, until reaching his left nipple, flicking his tongue to tease. "Aaah, Renji... I want you..."

"Hmm," the redhead hummed lowly, taking the stiffened bud between his teeth, tugging gently.

The teen shuddered under the assault of pain-pleasure sensations, mindlessly grabbing onto the red braid. "Renji!"

"Good?"

"Awesome..."

Renji chuckled, moving further down, slipping his fingers into the loose waistband of Ichigo's bottoms. The next moment, those were gone too, leaving Ichigo naked in front of his friend.

"You're perfect," the redhead murmured, taken with the lean figure, the defined muscles, every groove and curve on Ichigo's battle-trained body.

"I wanna see you, too," the blond whispered, ignoring the compliment. He was still too self-conscious to accept it. After all, he was naked and aroused in front of someone for the first time in his life.

He smiled a bit as Renji immediately yanked at his obi and hastily shrugged the kimono off. He wore _nothing_ beneath it, causing Ichigo to gasp.

"You're naked under that? The whole time you...? "

"What do you mean," the redhead asked, amused.

"What if you fell asleep before I did, and if it had lifted, I'd see you..." Ichigo trailed off, blushing as his gaze fell onto Renji's rather large erection. "Uhh..."

"Well, then you'd get a view... Like now, heh..."

"Can I touch it?" The teen asked, reaching slowly, with a curious look on his face.

"Sure... I'd be disappointed if you didn't," Renji said, settling closer, deliberately flexing his pelvic muscles, making his manhood twitch and grinning mischievously. "I'm aching for ya, Ichigo... Ever since I heard you moan in your sleep."

The blond closed his fingers around the hard, velvety warmth, stroking it experimentally. It felt like his own, but the thrill of just holding it, making Renji inhale a sharp breath, was beyond words. He licked his lips when a bead of precome formed on the tip, wondering if Renji maybe wanted him to... Taste it?

He scooped the moisture with his thumb and slowly brought it to his lips, staring intently at Renji, enjoying how his breath hitched. He licked it off, figuring it wasn't so bad. Not so bad at all; he rather liked it. With a pensive look, he wiggled from Renji's grip and pushed the man on his side, while he got closer to his erection.

Renji let him, his mind completely blank with surprise. "Don't tell me you're gonna..." His eyes widened as a curious little tongue slid over the head of his cock. "Oh, god, you are..." He moaned, giving his best to keep still, not to startle the blond.

"But... But, you were so shy five minutes ago... What happened?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and rose up from his activity. "Stop babbling, Renji... Tell me what to do," he gave a little smile which showed he was determined to make him moan, at least. The mysterious disappearance of his shyness happened because he realized there were two options. One was that he was still dreaming and having the time of his life, so it wasn't so terrifying; the other was that it was really happening, and he would be crazy not to take advantage of it. In both options, Renji was obviously enjoying, so he didn't find any reason to stay timid. And he really wanted it, so much.

"You started good... Keep going," the redhead breathed, watching how Ichigo licked him again. The teen dragged his tongue down the length, and then back up, casting a questioning look, wanting to do more. Before Renji could say anything, he gave a mental shrug and took the tip in his mouth, sucking lightly.

"That's it... That's good..." Renji's fingers slid into the orange hair, encouraging the boy.

Ichigo felt a throb in his groin as a few drops of precome spilled onto his tongue. He dreamed about doing it to Renji... Only, in his dream, he knew exactly what he was doing, just as the dreams tend to be – perfect. He figured it was best if he went with his instincts, so he treated it as a delicious popsicle. He rolled his tongue around the head, sucked it vigorously, just to get more precome out.

Renji moaned, amazed how the teen got into it so quickly. He was now sucking him as deep as it went, making all kinds of naughty, dirty noises. The redhead could swear he'd be able to shoot his load just from _hearing_ Ichigo doing that.

"Damn, you're good," he gasped, and then a deep answering purr from the teen brought him too close, too quickly. "Whoa, stop!"

"What?" Ichigo paused, wondering if he did something wrong.

"Too good," the redhead smirked, grasping Ichigo's arm and tugging him up. "I don't wanna come just yet." He rolled them over so he was on top again, between Ichigo's thighs. "Gotcha."

The boy only raised his head from the pillow, to catch Renji's lips, lapping at them and sucking them as if he'd been starving. He had some kind of a desperation and hunger inside of him, needing Renji to fix it, to satisfy it somehow...

His eyes widened and his whole body tensed up when he felt something nudging against his entrance. He wasn't ready for that just yet and he felt panic rising up. "R-Ren..."

"Shh... I'm not gonna hurt ya," the redhead nuzzled him gently, moving slowly against him. "I'm only teasing ya a little." He brought his lips to Ichigo's, licking him slowly, smiling a bit. "Trust me?"

"I trust you," the teen nodded, closing his eyes. He gasped, feeling the warm, wet cock pushing against him. When he relaxed, it felt amazing, making him almost _want _Renji to trick him and push all the way inside. He knew that this certain part of human anatomy responded well to stimulation, but he never tried to touch himself there, and he never expected it to feel _this_ good.

"How does that feel?" Renji asked breathlessly. He knew he could just thrust in, already lubed with Ichigo's saliva and his own precome, and he ached for it, but that would be the last time the blond would ever trust him.

"I... I like it," Ichigo grunted. "I-if you w-want... You can try..." He blinked up, his cheeks reddening.

"Don't tempt me... I don't want your first time to be like that."

"Just a little bit... I wanna feel what it's like... You don't have to... All the way..."

"Tell you what," Renji moaned, pushing slightly harder against the virgin hole before he moved away completely, earning a disappointed whine from the teen. He sucked at his finger, coating it with saliva and then brought it down between Ichigo's legs. "Let's see if you'll like this."

He massaged the boy's perineum before subtly pressing a finger inside the innocent passage. His gaze immediately went up to see Ichigo's expression.

"Oh... Oh, Renji?" The blond stared at the other, confusing him with his questioning tone.

"Hurt?"

"N-no... It's, ah... It's good... So good," he breathed, swallowing before letting out a moan and closing his eyes in concentration.

Renji hummed thoughtfully, glad that Ichigo was so relaxed. "How 'bout this?" He asked, crooking his finger and gently massaging the little lump inside the teen's body.

"T-this? Uh... Wow... Renji... Feels... Feels _more_..."

"I know," the redhead purred, resuming his attentions. This was a dream come true, the young muscled body writhing from his touch, legs parting, thighs quivering, chest heaving with gasps for air. The boy was perfect in every sense of the word, and Renji wanted to have if only a bit of that perfection. He wanted to have it for himself, for himself alone.

"Ichigo..."

"M-more..."

"More fingers?"

The blond nodded, arching from the bed, grabbing Renji's free arm. "Feels so good, Renji..."

"You're a little beast, you know that," the redhead moaned, adding a second finger, now slowly sliding them in and out of Ichigo's body. He was still amazed how the teen managed to relax so much to fully enjoy it, even as it was his first time. And despite that, the passage was still oh so innocently tight.

"Aaah, damn..." Every time Renji pushed his fingers in, Ichigo held his breath, and every time he pulled them out, he mewled and writhed towards the source of his pleasure. He felt like he was going to die if he didn't get Renji inside of him, for real. "I can't take it anymore," he whispered, giving Renji a pleading look.

"Too much? I'll stop..."

"No! D-don't stop... I meant... I want m-more," he stuttered, not managing to keep it together anymore. He just knew he needed the redhead. "Do it, Renji... Fuck me..."

"I've already told you-"

"Renji," the teen grunted, "Please... I know what I want... I wanna come with you inside... I wanna feel you come in me..."

"Damn you, Ichigo," Renji gasped, barely believing what he heard. It was the most simple and yet the dirtiest demand he'd ever gotten. He wouldn't expect anything else from Ichigo, and who was he to refuse it? "Wait a sec..."

He got off the bed and dug through his bag, finding his body lotion. He would never admit it aloud, but he liked how the creamy substance made his skin soft. And it smelled nice... Manly. He hoped Ichigo wouldn't laugh when he sees it.

The teen was so excited he didn't give a damn what Renji had in his bag, it could have been cooking oil for all he cared. He just wanted the redhead back in his bed, on top of him, inside of him. He held his breath in anticipation as Renji got back to bed with a tube in his hand. He spread some if its content over his length, and rubbed the remaining lotion over Ichigo's anus, slipping his fingers inside once more to make sure everything was nice and slick.

"Ichigo," the redhead murmured, settling back between the teen's legs. He was still ready to back down if he was asked to, so it was a good moment to make sure one final time.

"Want you," the blond readily spread his legs wider, gripping Renji's arms. He gasped as the older man then pushed against him again, this time steadying himself with a hand. It felt good and Ichigo concentrated to relax even more, feeling the slow slide of flesh.

His mouth fell open as it started breaching, impossibly thick, incredibly hard and amazingly warm. It didn't really hurt, and he had Renji to thank for it, taking time with him, going slow and gentle. It felt more like stretching a sore muscle – a bit uncomfortable, but satisfying. But he could swear he felt _every single_ vein on Renji's cock.

"Oh god, you're sucking me in," the redhead breathed, staring incredulously at Ichigo's sweaty face. He kissed the boy, his fingers feverishly searching for any part of the body he could squeeze, finally settling on Ichigo's hip as he pushed deeper.

They moaned in each other's mouth as Renji paused once he was fully buried inside the young man. It took only a few moments for Ichigo to gather his senses and breathlessly ask the redhead to move. Then, Renji slowly pulled back, causing Ichigo's breath to hitch. He stopped when he almost slipped out, only to smoothly slide forward, getting a loud moan from the shivering teen.

"Shh, don't want everyone to know what we're doin'," he murmured, pressing a hand over Ichigo's mouth. In a different occasion, he would love to hear Ichigo moan and scream, but not here, as they weren't exactly alone in the house.

"Hmm," the blond grumbled under Renji's palm, but when the redhead repeated the movement, his eyes rolled with pleasure, and he wrapped his legs around the strong body so he could at least wiggle more underneath him. He whined, giving a pleading look to Renji, until the man removed his hand and replaced it with his lips.

Slowly moving, he purred to Ichigo, his tongue leisurely curling and stroking the velvety insides of the teen's mouth, catching every grunt and gasp that escaped him. Fingers digging, hands groping, muscles straining; Ichigo felt overwhelmed, but still couldn't get enough. He only allowed himself to breathe because he knew he'd be screaming by now how good it was... Amazingly good.

Renji didn't force the pace, but he did thrust harder once the things got hotter and tenser. He didn't want Ichigo's first experience to turn into a frenzy of mere fucking. He kept it almost slow, driving them both slightly desperate, but he knew it would only make the orgasm sweeter in the end.

After a while, he realized by Ichigo's face and clenching of his passage that he was near, so he decided also to relax more. He'd been keeping himself in check ever since Ichigo's too good mouth and tongue when he nearly came. Oh, it felt so much better, moving slowly in that tight heat, feeling the pleasure building up, creating that delicious pressure.

Ichigo produced a choked moan, trembling violently beneath Renji. He was close, so close, and he needed just one touch to set him off.

"Ichigo," the redhead growled, his movements becoming irregular and jerky. He brought one hand down to grasp the teen's cock, earning a hissed attempt of his name while the boy practically convulsed under him. He couldn't tell who started coming first, but they enhanced each other's orgasms. Ichigo was almost painfully clenching around him, sending him to ecstasy, and he was certain the blond felt his dick pulsing and spilling inside of him.

Ichigo was gasping and mewling even after it ended, still shuddering from time to time with Renji still deep inside him. He wasn't sure he could talk, but he had to.

"R-Renji... Uh... Ren..." He stammered, another assault of leftover pleasure shaking him, so that he held onto the older man, as if not to fall somewhere.

The redhead only smiled and kissed him, shaking his head slightly. This kid was practically made for having sex; so responsive and eager... And he had no idea.

"Now I know for sure," he sighed into Ichigo's neck, "You really are perfect."

"'M not..." The blond sighed, experimentally licking Renji's sweaty jaw, making him shiver. He smirked.

"Oh yeah, you are... Just look at yourself..." Renji murmured and slipped out, a trail of his come spilling out, making Ichigo frown in slight distaste.

"Eh..." He muttered in a silent voice, and then caught the redhead grinning at him.

"Messy, ain't it?"

"Shut up," Ichigo gave a little smile and blindly reached for some tissues. He gingerly cleaned himself up and threw the sticky wipes in his trashcan. Now he was starting to feel he did something new with his body; slightly sore, but it wasn't so bad.

He sat there awkwardly in the bed while Renji cleaned himself up and turned to him with a curious look.

"You gonna throw me out of your bed, now that I've satisfied you?" The redhead asked with his goofy trademark grin and leaned closer to Ichigo, waggling his eyebrows.

Ichigo snorted and scooted aside, straightening the mess that his cover had turned into. "Come here," he rolled his eyes and grunted when the big redhead plopped down beside him and gathered him in his arms.

"Is this awkward to you," Renji asked, nuzzling the top of his head.

"I... I guess not... Feels nice..." The boy yawned.

"Yeah, it does," the redhead agreed, reaching for Ichigo's chin and tipping his head up, planting a gentle kiss on his lips. "Really does," he murmured, feeling the young body relax beside him.

Soon Ichigo was asleep, leaving Renji lying there, his fingertips slowly skimming over his shoulder and back, tracing meaningless figures and lines. He was smiling to himself every time the teen murmured something in his sleep, or moved to snuggle closer to his warmth. He loved the realization that the meanest, toughest kid in Karakura town; the kid with an everlasting frown – was downright adorable when asleep.

It was a crush, yes. Lust, certainly. Respect, absolutely. Love? Renji wasn't sure about that yet, but it could be... And this was definitely a good start.

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>The End!<p> 


End file.
